roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
Description The Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 38. It is extremely slow, but has a huge number of hit points, being 450,000. It can summon Boss1, Lava, Boss2, Hidden Boss, Lightning, Mystery2 and also can stun towers. All the zombies it summons will have the prefix "Void", for example, "Void Boss1". After 5 seconds he spawns in, he screams, stunning towers in a radius which is twice as big as his stomp attack. The stun affects towers near the Void and also destroys all spawned moving units near it (Jeeps and Tanks from Patrols, Soldiers from Barracks, and any Zed mechs from the Zed spawner). The stun lasts for around 10 seconds and does not stop Patrols, Barracks or Zeds from spawning objects, does not affect any cliff towers, and also does not affect the Aviator. 'Appearance' The Void has a black head and arms, purple granite legs and torso, and wears a red-purple crown. It also has black, shiny silhouettes of zombies attached to its legs, torso, and head. Spikes also protrude from its back. Defeating the Void The Void appears only once, on Wave 38. Defeating the void is very hard since the void can stun towers and destroy any moving units immediately. You can use Zed, although it's not reliable for killing this boss since they deal so little damage and can be killed instantly with the Void’s stomp. Railgunners may be a better choice since they don't get stunned by the Void. A Flamethrower may also come in handy to slow Void down, for the Flamethrower slows zombies down by 50%, giving you more time to defeat Void. After defeating Void, players on both teams will triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies *You can use two Flamethrowers to slow it down, and when one of them is out of range of that Flamethrower sell it and get another one. This will slow Void down to 50% speed. * 15 max-level Railgunners can deal a maximum of 6000 (400*15) damage to the Void per 3 seconds, or 2000 damage per second. This is very effective in itself and becomes more effective when paired with max-level Commandos or an Aviator to destroy the Hidden Bosses that the Void can spawn or other smaller zombies he summons. * Phasers are not required to beat the Void. As said before, max level Railgunners can do the job well, however Phasers are also helpful for defeating the Void. * A decent amount of Zeds can beat the void due to the high HP of the Zeds. * A good amount of Railgunners + Zeds and Phasers is a good strategy to try, because of the damage it can pack on the Void really fast to lower his HP. * Phasers are effective due to the buffs they received, being able to deal 150 damage per second each; this means that 15 Phasers can inflict 2250 damage per second if they are locked onto the Void for a longer period of time. ** However, when using Phasers, it is a good idea to place them far away from the Void, as the Void can then stun them, decreasing effectiveness. This trait, a long with the fact that Phaser needs time to charge to get to full power, possibly makes the Railgunner more effective. However, Railgunners need to be placed on cliffs. Trivia *The Void is currently one of the two largest zombies in the game, the other one being SantaBot. **The Void was briefly smaller than SantaBot from 12/20/2017 to 3/22/2018, when the March 22 2018 super update changed that so the Void is slightly bigger than the SantaBot. **It is taller than a Robloxian. *There is no official explanation as to why black beings appear on the Void, however a theory is that they symbolize that the Void is an ultimate creature, being made out of other beings . *The Void is one of the four enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound (the others being Jack, SantaBot, and King Jack ). **In the new update, the old animation and old sounds weren't replaced. * Previously, Void had 100,000 health and spawned in the game a total of 6 times. ** After 9/14/17, Void was buffed to have 180,000 health. Presumably to keep balance, Void only spawned in the game a total of 4 times. ** After 3/23/18, The Void has 500,000 health, and will only spawn once, in the last wave. ** After 5/17/18, The Void could now stomp, stun towers, and kill Zeds and Patrols in range. It could also summon zombies, which one have the tag "Void" infront of the name similar to the Necromancer Normals. The Void also spawns along with the new Guardian . ** After 9/12/18, the Void's health was nerfed to 450,000 * The narration at the top of the screen states "ERG* I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF " right before wave 38 starts. ** It can be inferred from this that the Void is actually the one narrating the game. ** If this is true, then the Void is the only enemy that actually speaks. ** This also means Void is the enemy sending all the zombies at you. ** It is unknown if the Void sent the zombies at Wave 0000000 since it is a unique wave itself. * The Void is the slowest zombie in the game with a speed of "Extremely Slow". This trait is also shared with the Guardian. * As of 5/17/18, the Void got a massive buff, now being able to stun your towers (not permanently like SantaBot and Jack did) and summon zombies. This can ruin Phaser and Zed strategies. * This is the only non-event boss to have an attack ability. * The Void is one of the few zombies that can spawn zombies, the others being Necromancer, Mystery, Mystery2, and the removed Necromancer Boss. Plus the event zombies such as Reaper (2017) and Reaper (2018) * It takes a single level 5 Railgunner 1125 hits in order to kill Void. * The Void Shakes alot and can freakout alot as of the 5/17/18 update. Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. Total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hit points by 120,000). ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 200,000. Void also had an appearance change. * (3/22/18) (An hour after the official release at 3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 200,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hitpoints by 220,000 as of the 9/14 update and has 100,000 less total hitpoints of the combined 6 voids that were in the 8/11/17 update. * (5/18/2018) The Void now has a new skin and is revamped. It can now spawn Boss1, Lava, Lightning, Boss2, Hidden Boss, and Mystery2. It can now also stun Towers and destroy spawned units from spawner buildings. Towers stunned lasted for about 10-20 seconds and did not permanently get disabled like the other major bosses did (Jack & SantaBot) but cliff towers and Aviators aren't affected by the stomp or the screech. * (9/10/2018) Void can no longer get stuck on objects on the road (Passes straight through them). * (9/12/2018) Void HP lowered by 50k. Glitches *When the player is upgrading a tower right as the tower gets stunned, added cosmetics do not show up. This has recently been patched due to the "This tower can't be upgraded now." error message. *Previously, the Flamethrower would have been permanently disabled by the Void's stun. (However, this has been patched as of the 9/18/2018 update) *The void can get stuck in one position for the entirety of his existence if anything big (ex. a Zed spawner) is placed inside the road. You can use this to get a cheap win.(Patched as of 9/10/18) *The Void can now spawn a bit shaky, this is not a ''game breaking ''glitch, but is still a glitch nonetheless. *The Void doesnt spawn with the full 450000. It spawns with 449500HP. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Final boss Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Summoning Zombie